


Sherlock and John have sex while Tubbs eats things

by Anonymous



Category: Miami Vice (TV), Sesame Street (TV), Sherlock (TV), ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Anal Sex, Deliberate Badfic, Forbidden Love, M/M, Masturbation, Melodrama, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Schmoop, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened while Tubbs was eating the alligator?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and John have sex while Tubbs eats things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [idk Tubbs the cat eats stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141256) by [mrs_mozzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie). 



Tubbs was eating the alligator while John and Sherlock were kissing.

"Oh John I wish we could celebrate our undying love in public" angsted Sherlock

"I know darling but society hates gays since we're from a different era. We have to hide our love." Said John sadly.

"No one would approve, especially that bitch Mary," Sherlock said.

"And your evil brother."

"And the postman."

"and that dog down the street."

"And those dudes in the flowered shirts driving that car."

They cried about it before they decided to have sex. First they gently booped their dicks together before John put his fingers in Sherlock's butt and then fucked him.

But they didn't realize Elmo was watching and spying and wanted to tell the whole world. After he finished fapping.

Tubbs burped in the background. That was a tasty alligator.

**Author's Note:**

> needs more yaois always


End file.
